The Beauty and the Beast
by Miyako-hime
Summary: Highschool. Oneshot. They are complete opposites, but drawn together. Better than it sounds! THIS IS SASUSAKU!
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:** Yea this idea just came to me out of know where and I just had to write it! Sorry if it's short!

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

**The Beauty and the Beast**

"Ugh! Where is he?" a really hyper pink-haired girl mumbled to herself while looking around the empty halls of the school.

'**_Maybe he's in the back of the school, being the antisocial ice block that he is. Plus he always hangs out there when the school has an assembly!'_** stated her Inner.

'_Yea, I haven't looked there, yet, too.'_

Meet Haruno Sakura, one of the most popular girls at Konaha High. She is currently a junior and the top scorer of the girl's soccer team. She is every parent's dream. Bubbly, fun, cute, respectable, straight A student, you name it! Every boy in Konaha High is after her. One thing is because she's a… well developed young lady. In guy's term's, she's hot with a nice ass. Her face was very enlightening and she lived up to her name. Having pink hair and green eyes, it seemed that indeed she was a sakura blossom. Secondly, she is the purest that pure can be. Never have had a boyfriend. Never had once kissed a guy, not even on the cheek, except for her father. Every guy is after that first kiss of the hottest girl, maybe even more… perverts…

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, half-expecting no answer, "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

She only heard the clapping of her black flats against the white tile. Sakura sighed and pulled out a red ribbon and tied her hair up. She never left home with out it. It was special because her first ever friend gave it to her. Sakura actually used to be the weirdo of the class. Sakura used to be made fun of for her wide forehead. When ever there was a new student in the class, the only way they could make friends and be accepted was to punch her in the forehead. She was a miserable little girl, until Ino, currently her best friend, came along. Ino was quite an outgoing character. Always talking and making new friends. Though, when the time came to do the "initiation", she down right refused. Ino said it was cruel to judge people by appearances. Ino and Sakura then became great friends.

Sakura wandered through the halls half-looking, half-gazing at what was put up on the wall. The school dance was coming up. She had mixed feelings about the dance. Yea, she was excited because it would be a lot of fun and she would get to hang out with her friends, but the date that she wanted didn't seem too interested in her. Yea, they were the best of friends, but he always complained about his fan girls and how annoying they were. Sakura didn't want to be like that to him. She wasn't able to read his thoughts about any thing and he barely ever spoke unless it was just the two of them.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Uchiha Sasuke is the boy she wants to go with to the dance. He is the only one she has an interest in, practically her first crush!

Sasuke had moved to Konaha a few months ago. Of course, his fan club formed with in days. No girl could say he wasn't hot. Because he was hot. He has a well-built body with sleek black hair. His eyes are like a black void, unreadable. His whole face showed no emotion. Though his fan girls hope to reveal his emotions, hoping to seem special to him and have him see their "love". He tries to push them away with his cold attitude, but it only draws more in.

Sasuke wasn't good at making friends, nor did it seem he wanted to make friends. He pushed everyone away from him, even people who try to be friendly to him. Some people wonder how he acts around his family. Also, the way he dresses causes people to avoid him. Sasuke was an emo type of guy. He had one pierced ear and wore black eyeliner. Nothing too extreme, but he stated that he wanted to be left alone.

Of course, Sasuke caught Sakura's attention easily, with his hotness and all. When she first tried to talk to him, he just hn-ed at every question she asked. But she continued to talk with him, even if he did respond or not. Then they just became close friends. Sasuke would always pick her to be partners and he would sometimes talk about his family with her. She had found out that he wasn't an orphan or anything like that and had a brother, but that was it.

Her friends didn't fully approve of her friendship with the Uchiha, mostly her guy friend, Uzamaki Naruto. Though, Sakura, no matter what, always defended Sasuke. And she could tell when he appreciated it.

Sakura walked toward the back door and opened it. Sure enough, there was the Uchiha, in all his glory. He was leaning against the school's back wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Sasuke! You're suppose to be in the arena with the rest of the school! And why are you smoking?! You said you'd quit!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to smoke.

"Damn you, Uchiha! Give me that!" Sakura swiped the cigarette out of Sasuke's hand and stomped on it on the ground. When she looked back up, she saw Sasuke lighting another cigarette.

Then Sasuke pulled out a whole pack.

"ARGH!!!" screamed Sakura, "Give me those, Sasuke-kun! They aren't good for your health!" Sasuke just held them high above the poor girl's head as she jumped for the pack.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm serious!"

"I don't want to go to that damn assembly. And I just said I'd quit, doesn't mean I'll follow the action." Sasuke then smirked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura then did the unexpected. She jumped as high as she could into Sasuke's arms and reached for the pack again. This surprised Sasuke, but he kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall. He still was able to keep the cigarettes from the pink-haired beauty.

Sasuke found that he was slightly enjoying the contact, especially 'since Sakura was wearing a skirt… Yes, Sasuke was being perverted, but he didn't care at the moment. The boy then purposely dropped the cigarette pack and wrapped his other arm around Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, that's not fair!" Sakura whined cutely. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but no go.

"Sasuke-kun, put me down! We are going to miss the assembly!"

"No, I don't want to go."

"Sasuke! Stop being a baby!"

"Hn."

Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable about the position they were in.

"Sasuke-kun, please put me down. It's sorta uncomfortable."

Sasuke smirked, "Why?" He thought it was cute when Sakura got embarrassed.

The girl continued to squirm, "Because I'm in a skirt," she mumbled. A wave of pink graced her face.

"Hn." Sasuke sat down with Sakura in his arms and leaned against the wall. He still had a firm grip around Sakura's waist, "Relax."

"But Sasuke-kun! The assembly—"

"They won't even know we're gone." Sasuke lightly pushed Sakura's head down against his shoulder (OOCness, I know but it's AU!). Sakura sighed and gave in. I mean, how many times does she get to lay in Sasuke's arms? Barely ever!

She looked up at Sasuke's face and saw that his eyes were closed. He looked so content and calm. His features were relaxed. His skin was perfect. His bangs flew across his face and lay against his eyelids. Sakura continued to gaze at Sasuke. This was one of those rare moments of complete serenity.

Sakura had never felt to complete before in her whole life. It was perfect, laying with Sasuke on a beautiful semi-cloudless day in the middle of spring. The birds were chirping in the trees next to the soccer fields. Bees buzzed from flower to flower. Sakura's eyes started to droop. She snuggled up to Sasuke a little more to get more comfortable. Sakura had forgotten how good sleep felt. She felt her mind start to drift away…

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"I'M UP!" Sakura shouted. She nearly jumped out of Sasuke's lap. She saw Sasuke blink his eyes open slowly.

He yawned, "Good morning. We both have free period. Relax."

Sakura looked strangely at him. He never acted so vulnerable around her. Sasuke's idea of unwinding is kicking Naruto in the ass. She noted how silly he looked when his bangs were across his face. Sakura giggled and brushed them out of his sight. She continued to stroke his hair seeing that he enjoyed it. A _very_ small smile graced Sasuke's face. Sakura felt honored, for she had never seen him smile, ever.

Sakura then felt hands climbing up her back, rubbing up and down. She could feel the hands push her toward Sasuke. Obviously, those were Sasuke's hands. But why? She felt his hand travel up her side and against her face. Sakura felt a jolt of adrenaline pump through her body and sent shivers up her back. His touch… it was so soft. Delicate. Tender. It was surprising.

Her head was being pushed forward towards Sasuke's. Oh God. Towards SASUKE'S! Sakura's face was burning. What was he doing?! Eventually, our heads are going to meet and she's going to have to kiss… him… Their lips were barely even centimeters apart. She could feel his breath against her lips.

Sasuke smirked and forced her to close the gap between them. Sakura nearly froze as Sasuke moved his lips against hers. Getting back to reality, Sakura shyly returned the kiss, letting Sasuke be the lead. Sakura held desperately onto Sasuke's shirt as Sasuke pulled her closer to his body. She felt his tongue press against her lips. Sakura didn't know what to do. Then Sasuke bit roughly on her lip causing her to gasp. Sasuke took this opportunity and sunk his tongue into her mouth. By this time, Sakura was underneath Sasuke.

As Sasuke explored Sakura's mouth, she was surprised by what a unique taste Sasuke had. Of course, she could taste the cigarette he was smoking earlier, but there was a deeper taste. A mint taste. A smoky mint. It was addicting. He moved his tongue against every crevasse, memorizing his territory. With one last lick against the roof of her mouth, he retreated back into his mouth, signaling it was her turn. Sakura copied his movements as to what he did. That smoky mint taste was stronger in his mouth. She greedily tasted it all through out his mouth, moaning in the process. This excited Sasuke. He then plunged back into her mouth, fighting for his lead role.

The kiss lasted at what seemed like forever. Though, these teens are humans and they do have lungs. Unwillingly, Sasuke broke the kiss. Of course, he wasn't done yet. As Sakura caught her breath, Sasuke kissed down her cheek to her neck, where he stopped and started sucking. Undoubtedly, he was marking her. Sakura's breath became raspy.

"Mou, Sasu-kun… mou…" Sakura gripped Sasuke's hair as he bit her. He loved his new nickname.

Sasuke finally released himself from her neck. He looked into her eyes. Her shimmering, emerald eyes. Her pink hair fanned all around her head. Her lips were swollen from his rough kiss. Sasuke smirked, yet again.

"That was pretty damn good for your first kiss," Sasuke commented.

Sakura's cheeks were now a rosy red.

"Not that I didn't like it Sasuke-kun, I mean I _really really really _liked it. But why?"

Sasuke thought about it before. He had this whole thing planned out from the start. It was only a few days ago when he realized he had strong feelings for the pink-haired beauty. He knew that Sakura would be the only one that would actually find him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked back down at Sakura. She had a worried expression. He leaned back down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Then he whispered in her ear, "Because I like you, _a lot._" He emphasized 'a lot'.

Sakura smiled as a wave of relief came over her. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck as he rested.

"I like you too, Sasu-kun." She couldn't admit that she loved him, for he would feel awkward, since he never said he loved her. She'll let time take its toll.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him kissing her neck softly. Her first kiss was perfect. Sasuke made it perfect.

"Sasuke-kun, you aren't going to the dance are you?" Sakura asked randomly.

"Not if you want me to," Sasuke muffled.

"But do you want to?"

"Not really."

"…Oh."

Sasuke lifted up his head, "I'll go if you make it less painful for me," Sasuke stated jokingly, "Especially when it comes to that dobe, Naruto."

Sakura grinned, "Are you implying that you want to go with me?"

"Are you implying that you don't?"

"Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke lightly chuckled, "Just kidding."

RRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!

"Come on. We better get to class." Sasuke took her hand and led a happy Sakura back into the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I just had to type this! It was an urge. Tell me if the kissing scene was okay!

**Poll:** Should this be a two-shot? REVIEW!


	2. POLL!

**POLL: AGAIN!**

**Sooo, I really haven't started on a sequel to this. This is because I can't choose a scenario…. Sooo:**

**What should be the scene for the second part?**

**-After the kiss, picking up where we left off**

**-the dance**

**-In the future-ish (if you choose this one, tell me what time zone)**

**-other (make up a very short scenario, I'm the writer)**

**VOTE PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note: **Soooo, a lot of people wanted to continue the story from the kiss… YAY! That's what I wanted, yet I also wanted to do those other choices… which I think I am. CHABOW!!! Yea, a few people suggested a 3 or 4 shot and I liked the idea. So, im probably going to do that, but they aren't going to be consistent because I still have to update CH (if you guys haven't read it, please do and REVIEW!) and do my regular life stuff. In fact, I just finished a health project so you guys are lucky I'm getting to this so soon. :D!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and don't feel like writing a skit.**

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Part 2_

Sasuke could still feel the taste of Sakura's lips as they walked down the crowded hallway, with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. His hand gingerly stroked her waist, feeling more than he thought was there. Her body was definitely something to crave for. Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself. His hormones were finally catching up to him, huh? He had had sex before, don't get him wrong, but he never got the full pleasure from the someone he was with, boy or girl (yea, Sasuke is wayyyy OOCish, but so hotly bi emo, if that made sense). Smiling inwardly, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sakura was his, and his alone. He had taken her first kiss, and tongued her at the same time! Sakura didn't seem like the type of girl to even try such a sensual kiss. Sasuke was proud.

He glanced down at now-his little blossom. Sasuke had never seen her smile so brightly before, from the months that he has known her. Her cheeks were still red, but she looked just as beautiful as any other day. Her eyes seemed to be all different shades of green and Sasuke was mesmerized. Her gaze shifted up to him as he broke out of his own trance.

"Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. He smirked at the sound of gasps from the public display of affection, "Hn?"

"Mmm, do you want to tell our friends? About us, I mean. We don't have to if you don't want to deal with Naruto."

His gaze was in front of them as they walked, "I don't mind. You know how much I like kicking that baka's ass every day. With the added bonus of claiming you as my girlfriend, it's like Christmas for me."

Sakura blushed when he said girlfriend. Then she turned and hugged him gently, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was surprised at how softly she spoke. He lifted up her chin, and gave her a full kiss on the lips, but a gentle one. Screams of fangirls and gasps from onlookers were heard.

"He, that's another benefit of having you, no more fangirls. For the moment anyway," he murmured against her lips, and licked the corner of her mouth slightly. Sasuke felt her shiver as he pulled away.

Pulling her closer so that he had both arms wrapped around her shoulders, Sasuke guided Sakura to her locker. Once they were there, shouts of Sakura's name were heard.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! TELL ME IT ISN"T TRUE! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT WITH SASUKE-TEME!!!!!"

'_News travels too fast for my liking.'_

The blonde haired boy known as Naruto came rushing down the hallway, shoving people aside in the process. In one of his hands was the wrist of poor little Hyuuga Hinata., trying to say sorry to those her boyfriend has pushed down.

Naruto was gasping for air as they approached Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke could also see Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino approaching.

'_Jeez, it isn't that shocking that I snagged Sakura.'_

"Hey, everyone! I guess you guys heard!" Sakura giggled and childishly hugged Sasuke from the waist. Sasuke rested his arm on her shoulders.

Ino squealed, "Oooh! Forehead-girl, you finally found someone that doesn't mind hitting their head on that billboard-brow of yours!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue. Her boyfriend could only smirk.

Neji spoke up, "So, Uchiha, have you finally figured out your sexuality? Or is this just a test?"

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself, Hyuuga. We all know you do," Sasuke sneered back.

"God, you guys, stop fighting! Your bickering drives _everyone_ up the wall, not just you two!" Tenten snapped, "Anyway, congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

"NANI?! AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS THAT THIS IS WRONG AND…AND, uhh, WRONG?!" Naruto screamed into Shikamaru's face.

"Hm, apparently," he stated bluntly.

Naruto continued to ramble in the background.

Sasuke expected this; he would only have Naruto at least five feet away from Sakura at all times. No contact whatsoever. He glanced at Naruto; the dobe was getting closer.

7 feet.

6 feet.

5 ½ feet.

51/3 feet.

5 feet.

One more step and— BAM!

"Stay away from her, DOBE," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto shot back, "SASUKE, YOU TEME!" He charged for the chicken-haired boy, but Sakura stepped in the way.

"NARUTO! No fighting!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yea, idiot."

Sakura turned to face Sasuke, "You too, Sasuke-kun! You started it!"

He pouted, "But he got too near you."

"Sasuke-kun! He never touched me! You're so possessive."

"Hn, but you love that about me, right _Sa-ku-ra?_" Sasuke whispered into her ear. In the corner of his eye, he saw her face turn pink.

Beautiful.

A quiet voice was heard, "Shouldn't we be getting to class now?"

"H-Hai, Hinata-chan," Sakura flustered, "Bye, Sasu-kun! See you in later!"

Sasuke watched as his girlfriend walked off with the shy Hyuuga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Anatomy a few days later:_

"No, Sasuke-kun, that's the liver! This is the heart!" Sakura was pointing at various parts of the body in the textbook they were sharing.

"Hn, I don't even know why I'm taking this class. It's not like I'm gonna be some doctor someday."

Sakura scowled, "Because it's required! I don't see what's the problem though, the human body is so intricate and interesting!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You plan to be a doctor?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Daddy used to take me to all the hospitals he worked for when I was little! I guess I made my choice at an early age."

"I see."

A scheming look came across Sasuke's face.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" She was flipping through the Anatomy book, thoroughly interested.

"Show me where the parts are."

"Sasuke-kun, I just showed you and—"

"On me, Sakura."

She looked up confusingly. Smirking, Sasuke grabbed the girl's hand and placed it on his chest.

"This is where my heart is, _right Sakura?_" Sakura started to blush.

"H-Hai." He grabbed her other hand.

"These are where my kidneys are, right?" Sakura's hands were on the sides of his body.

"Sas—"

"And this is where my intestines are, hm?" Now her hands were placed on his lower torso, very close to something else… She could feel his ripped, lean muscles shiver from her touch.

Sasuke continued, "But I always get lost at this part, Sakura-chan…"

She gulped, afraid he'd go lower.

"Where… are my lips?" Sakura stared back wide eyed. _'Geez, I think _I'm_ the pervert..' _She thought.

Then she smiled innocently, "Right here, Sasu-kun…"

Sakura gently touched his lips with the tips of her fingers. His lips captured the tip of her middle finger, slightly tasting it. This wasn't as much sensual as it was sweet. He held her hand so delicately, feeling the velvet smoothness. Then he kissed her palm. Sakura had never felt so cared for…

"Haha, Sasuke-kun, who knew you could be so romantic and gentle," She giggled.

He kissed her cheek, "Does that get me anywhere?"

She tapped her index finger on her chin, "Maybe."

Sasuke chuckled.

"So, Haruno, you're Sasuke's next fuck, aren't you?"

The two lovebirds looked up to see the biggest slut of the school, Karin. (sorry Karin lovers! I just can't stand her! I got to know more about her!)

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

Sakura would have smacked any other girl upside the head. But this was Karin. The biggest slut.

Sasuke's ex-girlfriend.

Who she cheated on.

You can finish the rest.

Sakura felt her heart sink into her stomach. She wasn't sure if Sasuke still had feelings for her, even though she cheated.

"Just to say hello, Sasuke-kun. Is that so wrong?" Karin batted her eyes innocently.

Sasuke held Sakura tighter.

"Well, anyway, nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun." She turned to walk away.

Sasuke growled, "Don't call me that, bitch."

She turned her head and just smiled. Sakura was worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun! This is so much fun! I'm so glad you came with me!" Sakura rejoiced.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

He definitely didn't regret coming to the dance.

First off, Sakura looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a black, halter dress. It was sparkling in the flashing lights and hugged all of her curves in all the right places. Her hair was wavy and had some sparkles from her dress. Angelic.

Sasuke wasn't wearing anything different from his normal attire. A pair of tight black jeans and some grey vans. Really the only thing that was fancy was the white tie he was wearing over his tight, paint-specked shirt.

Second, he definitely got some benefits in the closed off hallway of the school. They had just finish about 30-minutes of making-out. That alone satisfied Sasuke, but he still wanted more of her. She was perfect for him.

"Oh, Sasu-kun! Can we do at least one slow dance??" Sakura begged. She had been bugging him about that all night.

"Ugh, fine. But you do know I hate doing this right?"

"It's just one and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Sasuke pulled her close to him on the dance floor, "Well, don't leave me _alone_."

She giggled.

Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest. She could see all of her friends doing the same thing. Tonight had been perfect. Sasuke protected her from fanboys, spoiled her, kissed her, everything. Her thoughts didn't seem to make sense anymore. All she could think about was Sasuke. She listened to his heartbeat. It was so calm and peaceful. Something she could definitely fall asleep to.

They danced like that for a few minutes, then Sakura saw Tenten signaling her to come over to the punch table.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna go a talk to Tenten, I'll be right back."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Girl stuff."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Sakura headed toward the table, where she also saw Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, guys!"

Tenten sighed, "Sakura-chan, I'm so jealous of you! He held you so close! Neji just had to be proper and hold me at arm's length!" UGH!"

"It took a lot of convincing. He's surprisingly perverted…" She thought back to when they were in the hallway and how he touched her and blushed.

The girls talked for a while, telling what their boyfriends did that made them so sweet and whatnot.

"Ne, you guys? I'm gonna go find Sasuke-kun. Did you see where he went?"

"I think I saw him going to the back of the school." Sakura sweat-dropped. He really thought he could get away with smoking still?

She walked down the oh-so-familiar hallway. The pathway of her first kiss. Wonderful memories. She sort of hoped that this would lead to the same conclusion it did the first time.

After all, Sasuke's kisses were amazing.

Sakura pushed open the backdoor and called out to him, "Sasuke-kun, I thought I—"

Sakura froze.

The world seemed to stop all around her.

All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat. Slow-motion.

She did not see her beloved Sasuke-kun leaning against the wall.

She did not see him smoking a cigarette, as she was about to accuse him of doing so.

No, Sakura saw something that just about shattered her heart and made her choke.

What she saw was Sasuke…

Kissing

Karin

Passionately.

Sakura did not see Sasuke break the kiss nor did he hear her say her name, so sweetly and lovingly like earlier.

This is because she ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** NUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SUUUCHHH A GENUIS!!! And evil! Why Sasuke???? Why did you cheat?!?! Don't you think he's such a bastard?

Lol. Sorry for the rushed ending. Just wanted to get it done!.I've decided this is going to be a three-shot. So tune in for the last part!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Part 3

**Author's Note:** Woo, finally, the last part of this oneshot! Sorry for the wait! I guess I was concentrating on CH more! Wellll, here you are!

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Part 3_

Sakura stared emotionlessly out her window. She could feel nothing. Her heart has been ripped out and all of her emotions trashed. It had been two weeks since… she was cheated on. It was hard for her to even think the name of the person who she thought love— no wait. He never loved her. Silly girl.

_Flashback_

_Then he whispered in her ear, "Because I like you, __a lot.__" He emphasized 'a lot'._

_Sakura smiled as a wave of relief came over her. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck as he rested._

"_I like you too, Sasu-kun." She couldn't admit that she loved him, for he would feel awkward, since he never said he loved her. She'll let time take its toll. _

_End of Flashback_

She was the one that was naïve. How could she let her heart think that _he_ would be loyal? That he wouldn't go and full fill his sexual urges with some other woman, and sacrifice just for her. Why didn't she tell herself that Sasuke might actually still have feelings for his ex? It had been so short. Was he just teasing her? To see how well she'd satisfied him? If that was the case then she would never want to be with any guy ever again. No matter how perfect, or strong, or chicken-assed…

Sakura balled up her fists, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She continued to hit her head, thinking that it would magically turn back time and have her stop herself from even getting Sasuke— woops.

Sakura bit her lip hard. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Funny how you can never run out of tears.

Dull green eyes shifted over to her bedside alarm clock. 2:54 am. The pink-haired girl gently rubbed her eyes. Fatigue would not overcome her. Why did her first relationship with a boy have to end so quickly and horribly, especially since he was your best friend? It was so short lived.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Sakura's phone was buzzing in the blankets of her bed. Who would be calling her at this time of night? She looked at the caller ID.

Naruto?

"Hello?" Sakura spoke weakly into the phone.

Naruto's voice came up, "Sakura-chan, we need to talk. Look out your window."

She raised an eyebrow. She got up and slowly walked over to her window and pushed aside the curtains.

There stood Naruto… with another figure beside him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

New tears formed in her eyes. He looked almost dead in the dim moon. His skin was pasty and his eyes were empty. Dark circles could be seen from even Sakura's height. Yet he still looked as handsome as ever, but so depressed and sad. Sakura had not seen him in so long. She was forbidden by her friends. They also kept Sasuke away from her. She remembered what had happened about one week before.

_Flashback_

_Sakura gently shut her locker. She had not been feeling a lot of energy lately. She didn't feel like doing anything. How could her first boyfriend do this to her? Her FIRST! Was it suppose to hurt this bad?_

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tenten leaned against the lockers._

"_Ohayo."_

_Tenten frowned. She hated seeing her friend like this. All week, she, Ino, and Hinata were having girl's days to keep Sakura's mind off boys. Nothing seemed to work. She also felt bad she couldn't relate. Tenten had always broken up with her boyfriends, never vice versa._

"_Sakura-chan, how 'bout we have another mall trip! We can get more of those chocolate-covered strawberries you like!"_

_She sighed, "Ten-chan, I appreciate everything you guys are trying to do, but tonight I just want to be alone." _

_The panda-bun girl stared deeply at Sakura. Why is her friend so depressed? Yes, this was her first relationship, but it only lasted a few days. What made Sakura feel so drawn toward that back-stabbing bastard?_

"_Sakura, I—"_

"_SAKURA!"_

_Both girls looked down the hall toward the source of the call. There was Uchiha Sasuke sprinting down the hallway with a trailing Naruto and Neji. Sakura gripped Tenten's wrist. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. More than anything she wanted to jump into Sasuke's arms and cry her heart out and have him confess how he was actually framed and he wasn't actually kissing that whore of a bitch…_

_But life can't always be a fairytale._

_Onlookers just watched in amazement. Some even wanted Sasuke to get back with Sakura because what they showed was undeniable affection. Some people even could think that it was love._

_Naruto and Neji had caught up significantly when Sasuke had spotted Sakura. Tenten grabbed Sakura's other wrist as she let go of her wrist and sped off, dragging Sakura behind. But that didn't stop Sakura from turning her head to see her beloved be tackled to the ground and struggle with Neji._

_His eyes showed love._

_End of Flashback_

This time, Sakura was going to follow he instincts.

Running quickly and quietly down the stairs, she dashed out of the backdoor and tackled Sasuke with all her might.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura kept repeating his name as she rubbed her face into his chest.

She felt kisses all about her head and his hands feeling her body, making sure that she was real and not some cruel dream. Sasuke pulled her head away from his chest and kissed all over her face, cradling it gently. He was kissing everywhere but her lips.

Naruto smiled at the reunited couple. He knew he did the right thing.

"Well, I know you guys have a lot of talking to do, so I'm just gonna wait in the car, Sasuke-teme."

The raven-haired boy nodded back, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

When Naruto had left, Sasuke continued his barrage of kisses. The girl giggled and cried at the same time. She had never felt happier to see her love again. But Sakura knew this was going to have to end and they were going to have to talk about him cheating.

Sasuke kissed her tears away, desperate to see her smiling face with no pain. He couldn't kiss her on the lips, though. Sasuke knew that the only thing that he would feel was his guilt of betrayal. Besides, why would she even let him kiss those luscious lips of hers. Not after he had betrayed with his own. No, her lips are too pure and innocent for such tainting.

He pulled away from Sakura's face slowly, "I've missed you so much, Sakura-chan." He didn't look her in the eye. Sasuke felt her grip on his shirt tighten.

"Gomen, I understand if you don't want me to call you that anymore." Sakura sucked in her breathe tightly. She bent her head low to meet his black eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you have no idea how much I've missed hearing that."

He quickly broke the eye contact and sighed. He couldn't look into her eyes, he didn't deserve it.

"…I guess I should start explaining."

Sakura closed her eye's tightly.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Sakura-chan, what I am about to say is unforgivable. So if you hate me after, I will understand. I deserve so much more of a beating."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…So, when you went over to your friends, I decided to go out for a smoke," _'So, I was right' _Sakura thought, "Karin was out there when I came out and I was about to turn around until she started talking to me."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, " This is where I became stupid. She started talking to me about how you were so similar to her and that I still liked her. At first I thought it was total bullshit, because I only knew you for you. You did resemble anybody."

Sakura smiled at his sweet words and stroked his cheek softly with her fingers. He shivered at her touch.

"But my mind immediately became curious and started pulling out all these similarities. You both are demanding individuals, you both beat up the loud obnoxious one of our friends, hell you both have similar hair colors!"

Sasuke groaned and grasped her hand, stopping Sakura from her sweet gestures.

"How can you still care for me and still treat me like this when I'm fucking telling you how I cheated on you!" Sasuke half-yelled. His hand gripped hers tightly.

"…Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know it annoyed you." Sakura apologized softly.

He covered her hand with his other, "It doesn't, Sakura-chan, gomen. I really do like it."

"Anyway, once I noticed these things, I couldn't get them out of my head and I started to imagine you as Karin. I wanted to get you back in my mind, but I couldn't. It was like my senses were lost. I think she noticed that because then she started to hit on me and then she kissed me. And I let it happen. I had given in and became weak."

Sakura stiffened.

Sasuke continued, "After that I heard the door open and heard your voice. I broke the kiss and immediately knew that I was wrong. That Karin was wrong. Once I saw you, my mind had cleared and you were back inside my head. But you ran and I knew I couldn't have done anything to make you feel better."

Sakura stared back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, anything you do I'll always forgive, even this. I love you." The girl froze at what she had just said. Now she blew it.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun! It was so sudden, I kno—"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips. She immediately started to kiss back, for it had been so long since she felt his lips against hers. Sasuke pushed her roughly to the ground and pressed his body against hers. His hands felt up and down her sides and under her shirt. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, bruising her lips. Sakura moaned. She loved it when Sasuke got rough and passionate with her. Her hands made their way up through his ebony locks, pushing her body against his harder, challenging him.

She felt his lips smirk and his arms pull hers above her head. This she could get used to. He licked over her lips and across her cheek, making his way down her neck. Sakura's breathing became uneven and started to shiver. She had forgotten that she was only wearing a tank top and some pajama pants.

"Sasu-kun…" Sakura slurred, arousing the Uchiha.

All that Sasuke wanted to do was to rip off her annoying clothes and make her his officially. But he had to keep control or else he would end up raping her. This needed to end now.

He pulled away slowly, "I love you too, Saku-chan."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. Sakura was smiling contently.

They laid there for a few minutes, watching the moonlit clouds go by.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS GONNA START MAKIN' OUT AGAIN???"

Death was visible on both the lovers faces,

"…Naruto… prepare to die!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Phew! I'm finally done!!!! Yea I just had to end on a happy fuzzy feeling! Poor Naruto, he shouldn't have been peeping!**


End file.
